


Тень

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Out Of Character Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Стив Роджерс пытается выжить в этом мире и вернуть своих друзей. Но выживет ли мир после встречи с ним?





	Тень

Брок Рамлоу любил свою машину. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что есть тачки и покруче БМВ семь, да и черный цвет уже не в моде. Но Брок любил свою тачку и у него был связан с ней важный ритуал. Если в жизни Брока Рамлоу назревал очередной мрак и пиздец, он брал бутылку хорошего пива, садился за руль своей тачки и встречал в ней рассвет. И все становилось на свои места. По крайней мере, настолько, чтобы все дерьмо в очередной раз пережить.

Сейчас на коленях у Брока Рамлоу лежали две папки с логотипами ЩИТа и высшим грифом секретности и карточка, коллекционная, купленная хрен знает сколько лет назад еще его папашей, фанатеющим от Кэпа Америки. И на карточке этой был изображен шикарный, накаченный мужик с вот просто идеальным телом и смазливой мордой. Естественно, символ нации и не может быть каким-то там уродом и задохликом.

В одной папке на коленях Брока была информация на Стива Роджерса до применения сыворотки. Куча болячек, внешность недобитого кузнечика, три миллиона комплексов и помешательство на долге, чести и любви к Родине. Данные на хорошего наивного мальчика, который не переживет ни один бой. Папка потрепана временем, закатана в пластик. Спасали как могли. Памятный раритет ЩИТа, выданный Одноглазым ему во временное пользование. Для ознакомления с личностью объекта до изменений. Так и сказал, блин! Во второй папке, новой, чистой, глянцевой, документ на перевод Стивена Гранта Роджерса в Страйк! Для реабилитации! Но даже не в этом паскудство. На фото в новой папке Брок видит не крутого качка, а того же самого задохлика! Только взгляд у парня изменился. Если раньше грустный был, пришибленный, то сейчас какой-то странный. Отрешенный. Как будто весь мир он уже поимел и ловить ему в нем нечего. Брока грыз червяк подозрения размером с родной хуй, а может, и побольше.

Брок достал сотовый. Да пофиг, что пять утра, у него через час встреча с командой в тренировочном зале. И всем известно, Фьюри не спит, не жрет и не трахается. Он живое приложение к ЩИТу.

– Алло, Брок. В чем дело?

Голос хриплый, заспанный. Неужели слухи хоть в чем-то врут?

– Какого хрена на фотках морды одинаковы? Всем известно, Капитан Америка красавчик-герой.

На той стороне Николас Фьюри усмехнулся в трубку. Нехорошо так усмехнулся, у Брока даже холодок по спине прошел.

– Он герой. И он красавчик. В своем роде. Он сам вам расскажет, если захотите знать больше. Но между нами, Брок, обычно после первого же боя с участием Капитана никто не хочет знать больше.

И загадочный одноглазый хрен просто отрубил связь. Брок покрутил затекшей шеей. Ему это совсем не нравилось!

В тренировочной собралась уже вся команда. Джек занимался со штангой, большая часть ребят отжималась. Марк Керт подтягивался на турнике. Брок едва сдержал взбешенный рык. Конечно, о назначении Кэпа не знал никто. А значит, знала вся База. Если Марк подтягивается на турнике, а он это упражнение ненавидит, значит, пойдет в атаку. Джек – кулаки Страйка, в спине шире Брока. А Марк глотка. Скажет все, о чем ребята промолчат. Дерется хорошо, гад. Бывает, на тренировках и Брока валит. Вот и приходится эту каланчу под два метра иногда слушать.

– Построились. Хочу увидеть ваши довольные жизнью рожи.

– А новенький опаздывает? – наябедничал Марк с порога.

– Я тебя отделаю и без него! – взъярился Брок. Настроение с утра было не сахарным.

Джек кашлянул, смотря Броку за спину. Тот обернулся.

Он был маленьким. И худым. И каким-то нескладным. Стоял в дверях, одет в джинсы, кроссовки, простую рубашку. Шнурок на правом кроссовке развязался.

– Здравствуйте, я Стив Роджерс, – он улыбнулся.

Брок прямо шкурой почувствовал, как волна охуевания проходит по строю его парней и девчонок. Хотя, Клэр и Мэг девчонками можно назвать с большой натяжкой. Клэр по девочкам и может мужику шею свернуть одной рукой. А Мэган еще крупнее и вообще никем не интересуется. Блин! Да о чем он думает!

– На картинках ты казался побольше, – Марк вставил свои пять центов.

– На картинках был не я, – Капитан небрежным движением бросил в угол спортивную сумку, – хотите меня проверить? Я понимаю, посвящение – очень важная часть совместной работы.

– Марк, в строй, – Брок чувствовал: начинает дергать многострадальное плечо, много раз выбитое и вправленное. Верный признак срыва. Если Марк не убьет Роджерса до первой драки, Брок точно завалит его.

– Да ладно тебе, Шеф! Это же великий Капитан! Дай пять, Кэп!

Это был классический удар, которым они все баловались. Кулак мягко выбрасывается вперед, другой человек выставляет ладонь и блокирует, потом направляет такой же удар. Но в этой ситуации Марк точно отправит этого задохлика на больничную койку. Стив Роджерс, величайшая Брехня Америки, не сможет блокировать выпад и получит в челюсть. Может быть, и к лучшему. Позорище, блин! Фьюри вообще охренел? У них миссия не сегодня так завтра, серьезная заваруха. Они не обязаны эту перемороженную сушеную рыбу за собой таскать.

Стив блокировал выпад! При этом он смотрел на руку Марка с таким любопытством, как будто это не здоровенная ручища здоровенного мужика, а игрушка в детском магазине.

– Здорово. Вы такой большой. Можно мне?

Роджерс не стал бить, мягко выставил ладонь вперед, даже не коснулся Марка. Просто направил поток воздуха перед рукой. Марка снесло с места! Он пролетел мимо охреневшего Брока и завалился на маты в другом углу зала.

– Вы не ушиблись, сэр?

Марк молчал, он пытался подняться, но его валило с ног как после хорошего нокаута. Джек пошел ему помогать.

– В строй, – тихо сказал Брок.

Стив молча встал в конец линии.

– Мы начинаем тренировки. Роджерс, какой у тебя потолок? Сколько отжиманий? Какой вес возьмешь?

– Без предела, – ответил Стив, пожав плечами.

Без предела? Брока это весьма заинтересовало.

Совместная тренировка закончилась совместной трапезой. Любил Брок такое окончание. Выжать себя по полной, потом душ, потом пожрать в столовке. Сегодня все ели молча, бросая в сторону Кэпа взгляды. Испуганные и злые. Никто не решался задавать вопросы. Значит, задать их придется Броку. С чего бы начать?

– Какого хрена, когда я велел тебя выжать вес, ты поднял на одну руку Джека?

Все то же безмятежное выражение лица и странный, пронизывающий взгляд.

– Я не люблю металл. Люблю живое тело под пальцами. Мистер Роллинз весит столько, сколько нужно. Или немного больше. Вы обиделись?

– Нет, – Джек шмыгнул носом, – но в следующий раз надо предупреждать. Не люблю, когда незнакомые мужики поднимают меня за ремень штанов.

– Так, – Марк бросил вилку, – Стив, давай начистоту. Ты покрасовался. Базара нет, ты хорош. И дело не в твоих отжиманиях, весе и том, что ты троих можешь расшвырять как котят. Дело в том, что ты другой. Совсем другой. Когда ты касаешься, у тебя руки как лед холодные и страх такой возникает, когда ты подходишь, что прям боишься не дотерпеть до сортира. Что ты за херня? Зачем тебе это все? И как оно случилось? Это мы должны знать, когда будешь на работе прикрывать нам жопы. Мы, правда, думали, будет наоборот. Но хрен нам по морде.

Стив начал рассказ. Для всех. Но смотрел он только на Брока. И рассказывал это все как будто только для него.

– Я не знал, как подействует сыворотка. Меня только предупредили: на всех людей она действует по разному. Эрскин меня предупреждал, говорил, я особенный человек. Может быть, я был очень особенным человеком, не знаю. Она не изменила меня внешне, но переделала мое тело и мою душу. Я все могу. Действительно, абсолютно все.

– И тебе стало скучно, – сказал Брок в пустоту, ни к кому не обращаясь.

Стив продолжил рассказ.

– Мне дали отряд, хорошие парни. Мой друг тоже в него вошел. Два друга. Баки Барнс и Стив Ратман. Его взяли, ну, он прикрывал меня перед прессой. Герой должен быть красивым. Они были отличными солдатами. Дрались как львы. Я их страховал. Меня никто не видел. Я всегда как тень. Так что и в новой драке не буду путаться под ногами.

– Хорошо, – Марк продолжал буравить хмурым взглядом фигуру Роджерса, – ты выжил при падении самолета. И зачем тебе быть с нами? Жил бы спокойно.

– Мне обещали помочь найти моих друзей. Или их детей. Хочу нормально попрощаться, – мягко улыбнулся Стив.

Брок не поверил ни единому слову. Дверь в кабинет Фьюри он открыл ногой и бросил папки перед ним на стол.

– Какого черта этому монстру надо в моем отряде?

Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла, смерив Брока своим любимым взглядом. Брок уже несколько лет ждал, какой же шеф ЩИТа выберет соус для его прожарки.

– Как и любому чудовищу, ему нужна миссия и нужен хозяин. Когда его собственный отряд повредил его самолет на задании, он не стал выбираться изо льда и идти их убивать. Он окуклился на семьдесят лет. Он лежал там, в ледяном панцире, и слушал мир. Он обучался. За это время Стивен и Баки пропали без вести. Даже мы, со всеми ресурсами, не можем их найти. Пока ищем, Роджерс нам служит. Но мы боимся срыва, его психика неустойчива. И мы выбрали вас контролером. Капитан слишком хорошее оружие, чтобы его терять.

– Никому не под силу управлять этой херней.

– Управлять – да. Но обладать желают многие. Я прислал вам сведения о задании. Стив пойдет с вами. Давайте испытаем наш подарок судьбы.

– Последний вопрос. За что дружки собирались его грохнуть?

– Он был тенью. Их тенью. Кружил вокруг, брал врага на себя, зачищал территорию. Под ноль. Никаких пленных. Он убивал всех, всех до единого. В какой-то момент, Брок, у них сдали нервы. Человек без жалости, сострадания, не способный на ошибки, страшнее любого врага.

– С нетерпением жду совместной миссии.

Джет разрывал крыльями грозовые тучи. Ситуация была стандартной в своей паскудности. Грузовой корабль захвачен террористами. Требуют денег и коридор куда-то в Африку. На самом деле пытаются умыкнуть секретный груз ЩИТа и ученых.

– Роллинз, на тебе верхняя палуба. Марк, берешь нижнюю. Я пойду в лоб. Роджерс!

– Да?

Маленькая сгорбленная фигура примостилась в самом темном углу. В руках оружие, за спиной парашют. Смотрит в пол, словно молитву читает.

– На тебе зачистка периметра.

Джек бросил на Брока удивленный взгляд, другие предпочли отмолчаться. Им Фьюри данные не предоставил.

– Тотальная?

– Кроме заложников, да. Как в старые добрые времена. Выходим.

В первый раз на палубе Брок вздрогнул, услышав по связи мат Джека. Тот вообще никогда не позволял себе забористых выражений, тем более на работе. Потом в сеть вклинилась Мэган.

– Брок, убери это дерьмо из моей зоны.

– В чем дело?

Рамлоу выставил перед собой оружие, впереди его ждала цель в виде здоровенного амбала, охраняющего двери в пассажирский отсек с заложниками. Снять ее нужно было как можно тише.

– Убери, блядь, Роджерса из нашей, блядь, рабочей зоны.

– Да что там с вами?! Подключи Марка, – прошипел Брок, делая еще шаг к цели.

– Он занят. Блюет!

Ответить Брок не успел, воздух рядом как будто сгустился на секунду. Как тогда, на тренировке. Мужика впереди развернуло, он с недоумением посмотрел на Брока. В груди зияла здоровенная дыра! Изо рта у террориста хлынула кровь и он упал на палубу. Без единого звука. Стив возник рядом. Все его тело покрывал как будто слой черной краски, она двигалась по телу разводами, образуя странные линии и узоры. Руки по локоть в крови!

– Палубы зачищены, – сказал Стив, облизав пальцы.

– Оружие на что, долбанутый ты задохлик?! – Брок прижал свой автомат ко лбу нового подчиненного.

– Оружие – это долго. И я его не люблю. Мне можно пойти туда с вами? Незаметно, не волнуйтесь.

Брок выматерился сквозь сжатые зубы и дал своей группе сигнал двигаться дальше. Конечно, заложников они освободили без проблем. Роджерс выбил железную дверь тихо, быстро, осторожно. И противникам шеи свернул почти незаметно. За секунды.

– Ко мне, – прошипел Брок в пустоту и тут же почувствовал его рядом. Теплом в затылке, холодом в кончиках пальцев. Среди ученых был Николас Рид, живой и здоровый. Если бы тут не было Николоса, это дело доверили бы другой команде, не Броку. Рид кивнул ему, направляясь с группой освобожденных к выходу из отсека. Это могло значить только одно. Его ждет Пирс.

– Мне пойти с вами?

– Нет. Тебе пойти к моим людям, и если они тебя со страха не застрелят, ты принят в команду.

Встреча с Пирсом всегда отличалась от встречи с Фьюри. Чашечку кофе ему и здесь не предлагали, но в этом кабинете все было еще жестче. Фьюри хоть и корчил рожи, но быстро впускал человека в свое личное пространство, окутывал силой. Как будто его собеседник – это ребенок, и его нужно срочно взять под защиту. Пирс был парнем другого склада, в любом разговоре он каждым жестом, каждой фразой ставил между собой и подчиненным стену отчуждения. Броку это больше нравилось. Порядок и четкость во всем. А от Одноглазого хрен знает чего ждать.

Когда Брок вошел, Пирс стоял у стены и рассматривал свою любимую картину. Брок нифига не смыслил в искусстве, так что не мог оценить эпический исторический махач с горой трупов. Наверное, дорогая штуковина.

– Мне доложили о вашем новом солдате. И как он? Такой дьявол, как говорили в хрониках?

– В хрониках, сэр, его воспевали как образец мужества и чувства долга, – ответил Брок.

Пирс не предложил ему сесть в кресло для посетителей и даже не позвал к себе. Брок продолжал стоять в той зоне, которую все подчиненные особого отдела ЩИТа считали как бы предбанником. Здесь уже не действуют прослушки, но и задание в этой зоне не дают. Пирс или пиздец злой и сейчас вышибет пинком под зад, или задание настолько срочное, что на обсуждения нет времени.

– В хрониках был не он. Итак, выводы?

– Он очень сильный, сэр. И очень хрупкий. Любит людей, не любит вещи. Ни за что не держится в этом мире, кроме живых рядом с собой. Часто делает живых мертвыми. Стремится выслужиться и заработать себе новую семью, но сыворотка и ее последствия отталкивают и вызывают ужас. Мы боимся его, а он презирает нас. Надеялся, что годы изменили человечество, но просчитался. Сэр?

– Зимний солдат – это Баки Барнс.

Брок постарался сдержаться, но перехватившее горло все равно выдало задушенный хрип. Пирс усмехнулся, почти как Фьюри. Чертовы пауки в банке, столько лет жрут друг друга и притворяются друзьями. Интересно, а Барнс тоже притворялся? Лично ломал самолет своего «друга» или приказал кому?

– Пойдемте.

Брок помалкивал. И когда они вышли на вертолетную площадку, и когда машина сорвалась с места и один из телохранителей Пирса закрыл ему глаза темной повязкой. Летели долго, по ощущением около часа. Значит, Северный полигон. Что бы Пирс там ни скрывал, мог бы спрятать и лучше. По документам это старая тренировочная база ЩИТа, уже не используемая по прямому назначению. По факту, под землей целый научный комплекс. Повязку сняли, только когда они опустились под землю.

– Я не буду вас вести к камере Зимнего, вы уже сталкивались с ним и его возможности вам известны. Хочу показать вам нечто иное, Брок. Об этом месте знает не более десяти человек. Цените оказанное вам высокое доверие.

Пирс ввел код на дисплее и они вошли в гигантский зал. Ледяной холод едва разгоняло тепло от мощных машин, и грели они скорее ученых, сновавших по этому циклопическому помещению как муравьи. Работали компьютеры, отслеживая состояние сокровища, скрываемого в этом зале. Жуткого сокровища. Он спал в капсуле, покрытой слоем инея. За годы его мышцы как будто стали еще больше, хотя больше уже некуда. Красивое лицо спокойно, а по телу двигаются уже знакомые Броку жуткие черные разводы.

– В каталогах он значится как объект К-2, но мы его называем Капитан Гидра, – Пирс улыбнулся одними губами, с нескрываемой гордостью рассматривая пленника. – Мы забрали его и Баки почти сразу после потери Капитана Америки. Мы не рискнули доставать эту безумную тварь изо льда, но у нас была формула Сыворотки. Первые испытания на Барнсе прошли успешно. Его физическое усиление было минимальным, но нам удалось поработать с сознанием. Зимний – это великолепное оружие, отлаженный механизм. Возможные сбои устраняются обнулением. Капитан – совсем другое дело. Значительное усиление, тотальное изменение психики. Он сам демон разрушения. Если мы откроем капсулу, он убьет всех, кого встретит на пути. Но он честный, Брок. Он не ищет себе друзей и любовников, не выпрашивает никакой близости. Он не пытается притворяться человеком, и мне это в нем нравится.

– Что требуется от меня? Вы же понимаете, Роджерс будет их искать. И найдет. Его ничто не остановит.

– Сдержи, сколько сможешь. Мы должны подготовить их к битве. Ник не сможет обуздать Кэпа, подобное оружие есть только у нас. Все, что нам нужно – уничтожить первый образец.

– Роджерса нельзя убить.

– Глупости, Брок. Убить можно всех.

– Хайль Гидра, – тихо сказал Рамлоу, рассматривая то, во что превратился хороший парень Стиви. Рекламная витрина Роджерса, лицо Америки и просто дурак.

Фьюри дал команде выходной. Понимающий мужик, бля! Знает, как им всем надо напиться после общения с малышом Стиви. Вот просто до блевоты нажраться! Жаль, Брок грешить нормально никогда не умел. Баб он любил, но в последнее время они ему надоели. С наркотой не связывался, алкоголь его не брал. Оставались сигареты. Так что когда в двери его квартиры постучали, он сидел у окна, докуривая пачку хороших дорогих сигарет и лаская в руках бокал виски. Брок бросил усталый взгляд на часы. Два часа ночи. Ну, прекрасно! Оставалось надеяться, что это не ужравшийся Страйк в полном составе с гениальными планами упаковки Капитана обратно во льды!

Пушку Брок взял на автомате. Живет он, конечно, в элитном районе и хорошем, охраняемом доме. Но врагов у него достаточно. Когда открыл двери, внутри все оборвалось. Волосы гостя намокли от дождя, серый плащ висел мешком. Но на нем любая одежда будет висеть мешком. Его взгляд метался, щеки горели, кулаки сжаты. Он вошел без приглашения, оттеснив Брока плечом, и захлопнул двери.

– Где они?

– Наверное, в баре. Но каком – не знаю. Чего тебе, Стив? До утра далеко и от хорошего вечера не близко. У меня был тяжелый день.

Брок вскрикнул, пистолет он от неожиданности выронил. Стив возник за спиной, а на правом плече появились глубокие, кровоточащие следы когтей.

– Ах ты бешеный недодранный кошак!

– Брок, я могу рвать тебя на части очень долго. Пока не останется ни клочка кожи и ни одной целой кости. Ты знаешь, ты пахнешь им! А где он, там и Баки! Где Стив?!

Брок сглотнул и, сжав челюсти, повернулся к Капитану Америке. Брок всегда был упрямым сукиным сыном и не собирался сдыхать, прося пощады. Наоборот, очень хотелось высказать наболевшее. Если не мудакам Пирсу и Фьюри, то хоть этому супер, мать его, герою.

– Ты всегда знал, где они, сука. И знал, что их мучают. Но ты валялся во льдах и ни хрена не делал. Ты ждал, пока они станут равными тебе. И, может, тогда они поймут тебя. Ни хренища, Стиви. Они не поймут. Они уже ни хрена не понимают, им промыли мозги достаточно.

Стив молча пошел на кухню, Брок остался на месте, с тоской смотря на двери. Можно было бы свалить, но смысл? Роджерс найдет его где угодно, достанет даже из гроба.

Кэп вернулся с полотенцем, осторожно стер кровь с плеча и руки.

– Есть бинты? Я старался не резать глубоко, может быть, обойдется без швов.

– В шкафу, на верхней полке.

Стив открыл окно, позволяя сигаретному дыму убраться прочь. Сейчас они сидели прямо на ковре. Брок – прижавшись затылком к стене, Кэп рядом, осторожно накладывая повязку на плечо.

– Мы были больше чем друзья. Нет, не так, как в этом мире. Но они были всем для меня. Баки обо мне заботился. А Стив, он всегда такой веселый был. Смеялся, шутил. Я никогда не относился к нему как к своей замене. И он меня тоже уважал, хоть и подшучивал. Когда мы вместе шли в увольнительную, встречали красивых девушек. И эти дамы даже на меня внимание обращали. Как будто мне перепадала часть красоты моих друзей, этого сияющего живого света. Но это, оно уже прорастало во мне. Как болезнь. Первое время я редко убивал. Вырубал врагов и все. В первый раз убил случайно. Ударил солдата – и у того голова раскололась как орех. Я стоял там, и у меня на руках была кровь, капала на землю. А Стив смотрел на меня. И что-то изменилось в его взгляде. Я пошел к Старку. Он мне сказал, это не подавить, я не смогу с этим справиться. С каждым днем я буду становиться все сильнее, а Стив и Баки останутся в прошлом. Я испугался, я стал искать способы их продвинуть. Случайно мне попалась книжка с легендами, страшилками всякими. Я Баки укусил. Прямо до крови.

– Не получилось вампиром сделать? – Брок рассматривал в полумраке лицо Стива. Сейчас он не был спокойным и отрешенным. Просто мальчишка, уставший и измученный.

– Нет, – Стив покачал головой, – не получилось.

– Почему ты стал всех убивать?

– Я разозлился. Люди вокруг становились все глупее и слабее. Нет, они были прежними. И Баки, и Стив, и все мои ребята. Они старались. Но я видел их страх. Это как всполохи над головой. Грязные, как болотная вода. Лучше бы они меня били, пытались убить. Лучше так, понимаешь? Я когда эти всполохи видел, я хотел только крови и ничего больше. Чтобы все вокруг умерли. Это не могло вечно продолжаться. И я решил уйти.

– Ага, полежать семьдесят лет в льдине, чтобы не мешать строить своим дружкам личную жизнь! И, может быть, плохие парни сделают за тебя всю грязную работу, да? И когда ты вернешься, два монстрика с удовольствием порешат тебя во имя мира во всем мире!

Холодные пальцы осторожно очертили линию повязки.

– За эти годы я понял – я ненамного умнее моих друзей. Брок, всполохи, у тебя над головой. Страх, да, это нормально. Немного жалости. Спасибо. Ложь. Честно. Ты вместе со своими хозяевами выискиваешь способы меня уничтожить. Но, Брок, что в этом месиве делает желание?

Брок посмотрел ему в глаза. Действительно, что? Он протянул руку и коснулся щеки Капитана Америки, вдавливал палец в кожу, пока не возникла чернота. Медленно повел по коже рукой, расширяя в линию. Может, мальчик Стиви сгнил изнутри и кроме этой черноты там ничего нет? И если впиться пальцами сильнее, скорлупа треснет и она вырвется наружу?

– Что ты видишь сейчас?

Холодные пальцы коснулись его губ, слегка приоткрывая. Ногти изменялись, удлинялись. Брок поцеловал когти и не почувствовал страха.

– Ты горишь красным. И знаешь, страшно немного. Даже те девушки, Стив и Баки. Они так не пылали. Ты хочешь меня сожрать, Брок?

Брок рванул его к себе за ворот дурацкого плаща и сильно прикусил нижнюю губу. Вкус крови во рту ничем не отличался от крови обычных людей.

– Я скажу, где они, мне не жалко, Стив. Но они разорвут тебя на части. И мне ни хрена не достанется. А я ужасно не люблю делиться.

Внешне он был таким хрупким. Скелет, обтянутый кожей. Для себя Брок решил, что будет гаденыша кормить. Да, заберет к себе домой, привяжет к стулу и будет пихать в него жратву кастрюлями, подносами, сковородками. Пока на нем не нарастет хоть немного долбанного мяса. Зато под кожей у него бушевала сила – целуя Стива, запуская пальцы в его волосы, он ласкал эту силу. Ему никогда по факту не хотелось мужчину, хотя его окружали шикарные мужики. Он не хотел Стива как человека. Как слабого мальчишку из прошлого. Мальчика, который позволил превратить себя в дьявола, зная, что не доживет и до тридцати. Он хотел это внутри него. Это чудище, при виде которого обосрались его обожаемые Стив и Баки. Он бы трахал его на горе трупов из картины Пирса, обмотав свежевырванными кишками. Он бы брал кровь в руки и размазывал по его телу. Он бы выходил с ним на охоту и скормил бы этой зверине весь город. И он не мог, черт побери, держать эти эмоции в себе. Именно поэтому он курил у окна сегодня ночью. Вспоминал глаза того мужика, когда у него вырвали сердце с такой скоростью, что он даже врубиться не успел. И руку Стива вспоминал, когда он слизывал кровь с пальцев. Эта херня невероятна, круче всего, что он видел, что ему принадлежало. У него есть комната с кучей оружия. Он бы Стива туда положил, в шкаф поставил, на кровати в одеяла замотал. Пусть окукливается хоть вечность. В его шкафу и кровати.

– Можно?

– Да, – зрачки у Стива огромные, он впивается пальцами в плечи Брока и раздвигает ноги. Тихо всхлипывает, когда Брок начинает его драть. Это не ласка, не любовь. Грубая ебля на грани насилия. Брок задыхается, вжимая Стива в ковер. Обжигает своим дыханием его губы. Мир за стенами исчезает, растворяется. Перевязанное плечо кровоточит, повязка пропиталась, и Брок сдирает ее, размазывая кровь по лицу Стива. Тот обхватывает его пальцы губами и жадно сосет. И от вида всего этого дерьма Брок бешено кончает. Он воет и рычит, впиваясь Стиву зубами в плечо, и падает рядом.

– Ты ведь сегодня к ним не пойдешь, да?

– Нет. Не сегодня.

Они замирают рядом, Брок отрубается сразу. Стив только устало закрывает глаза. Он давно перестал спать, его сны слишком ужасны. Лучше такая полудрема. Тем более сейчас он может обнять другого человека и почувствовать его тепло. Это почти прекрасно.

В предрассветной серости руку Стива прочерчивает черная полоса. Она перетекает на руку Брока и коротким штрихом впитывается в кожу. Порезы на плече затягиваются быстро. Стив гладит это место рукой и Брок что-то шепчет во сне. Стиву не хочется никуда идти и никого спасать. Словно он достиг чего-то, и это сейчас намного важнее.


End file.
